Pearl'd Nuzlocke
by K.Hetalia
Summary: 'As I enter my house, I drop my bags and drop on the bed, lying down.' Young Pokemon Trainer K, begins her...err, another adventure in Sinnoh! Along with her rival, H! What could be waiting for her there! Rated T for it being a Nuzlocke, may contain a lot of Hetalia references. Based on my adventure in YouTube.


_**Pearl'd Nuzlocke**_

Chapter 1: Her Name is K and His Name is H!

* * *

As I enter my house, I drop my bags and drop on the bed, lying down.

"Phew!" I panted, wiping the sweat off of my face.

I sat down, and said, "Where the bloody hell is my DS?"

My eyes glanced around, and noticed my DS, lying just there on the lamp desk.

"Ahhh…there ya are!" I reached for it, grabbed it, and played.

I turned it on, to see the home screen.

"Well! Time to play some Pokemon!" I inserted my Pokemon game, Pearl.

It may be old, but I have gotten a liking to play the older generations, err, since I have already finished the rest, this is something I haven't. In like, 10 years? Well, I haven't played this at all, even if it is the same as Platinum and Diamond, I haven't played lately.

Hah.

And before I knew it, someone was knocking, rapidly, on the door.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELLZ THERE?!"

I called out quite loudly.

No response.

"Mehh…" And went back to gaming.

"Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you!"

A voice greeted out to me.

I turned my head, only to feel the chills run down my spine.

"ROWAN?!"

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Rowan, however, everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor."

I looked around, "Are you kiddin me?"

"Before I go any further, is this your first adventure? If you need advice, I'm certainly capable of giving it."

He said smiling.

"Uh…No?"

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon."

Wait a minute…Is this one of H's pranks?!

"Here, I have a Poke Ball. Touch the button on the middle of the Poke Ball if you'd please."

He handed me a Poke Ball.

I sighed annoyingly, and poked the button, to reveal a Munchlax.

"Holy puffins! What the heck! Pokemon! Aaaaaaaaaagh!" I yelled.

Rowan just simply chuckled.

"We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends-

"Cut the talk! I'm trying not to swear here, but can we skip the introductions?!" I angrily exclaimed, cutting off the poor old man xD

He cleared his throat, and said, "Very well, may I know your name?"

"K. The name's K."

"Alright. Leap into the world of Pokemon!"

And then, I think I got blind.

...

…

…

"HOLY HELL! WHERE AM I?!" I practically yelled on the top of my lungs.

"QUIET K!" My…mom?

"GO PLAY WITH H OR SOMETHING!" She yelled.

I took a peek at my ID. 4706**8**.

"Piplup, eh?" I muttered.

I walked down, outside, and smelled the air.

"Doesn't feel fresh like England…Nor Scotland, nor Ireland, nor Wales…"

I walked going to H's house, knocking.

But before I knew it, H bumped into me.

Thud?

"What-?! Oh hey, K! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick! Alright? I'm fining you 1 million if you're late!" And he ran, and came back to the house.

I went inside, went up to his room aaaaaand….

"This…and…that…" He muttered, getting stuff.

H turned to face me, and smiled- more like grinned.

"Heya K! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting! It's a 10 million fine if you're late!"

And then he ran, again.

I sighed, and walked out.

I went over to the road, Route 201.

"K, you did see that report about the-"

"The red Gyarados, yeah yeah. So you're telling me, that we go to Lake Verity, to find it?" I finished his line, and he shot up.

"Y-Yeah! Totally that! Let's go now!"

We ran to the lake, well, we kinda raced.

But of course, I won.

"Darn…You're faster than me…"

"Duh. I am after all the athlete here."

"Let's go!" He pulled me towards the Lake entrance.

**Lake Verity**

"Huh?" H muttered.

I looked over his shoulder, seeing…

ROWAN?!

And a random dude, mehh…

Not falling for him…I fell for someone else already!

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!"

"Hmm…I may have been mistaken… Something appears different… Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving."

They boy with a red hat said, "Prof, you've been gone for four years now. How are you enjoying it back in Sinnoh?"

"There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies.

The two nodded, and walked towards us.

"Excuse me, let us pass." Rowan said.

I took a glance of him, and he looked back.

But then, he left.

Lucas, whom I suppose is his assistant, said, "Sorry folks." And left as well,

H walked back next to me, and said, "Boy that was weird…"

He turned around, "K! Check this out!"

H ran towards the briefcase that was somehow left behind.

"H! Don't go-!"

"What? Into tall grasses? Pfft! We'll be quick as hell! C'mon!"

He ran back to me, and dragged me to the briefcase.

"So? What's this? They do own it, right?"

"Yeah. Are ya gonna steal or something?"

"No! Though you sound Scottish."

"I used to live in Scotland, but I now live in England- Wait, were you dragged here by Rowan?"

H nodded, and smiled.

"Well! Seems like the Real World is linked to the Pokemon World, eh?" I asked.

"So, what do we do?"

He asked, poking the case.

Out of nowhere ((was gonna type 'norway' xD)), Sta…S-S…Star…ly?

Two Starlies came out, attacking us.

"TOLD YA SO!"

"GEEZ! GET A POKEMON! GET A POKEMON!" He exclaimed.

I knocked over the briefcase, opening it.

I knew which one was Piplup, so I grabbed it.

And the battle began.

"Piplup, let's go!" I called.

The cute blue Penguin Pokemon was released, the water starter of Sinnoh, Piplup.

It was a Male, but it's not like I care or anything.

"Growl!" I ordered.

Piplup growled loudly than what the normal Piplup'd do.

Starly was taken aback, but it held on. It ran towards the penguin, and tackled it.

I stayed silent, as Piplup kicked it after getting tackled, and stood on it's feet.

Guess this Piplup is mischievous.

"Piplup, attack!"

He nodded, and slapped the bird with it's…tail?

"Starly!"

She growled, but Piplup wasn't intimidated.

I simply looked at it- more like stared at it, and Piplup pounded again the bird.

Seems like we can just battle through minds.

Starly again tackled, and he falls. She flies back to her position, while he stands up, wiping off the dirt.

He looked at me, and I nodded.

And did the final blow.

"Good job, Piplup." I smiled.

"Duuuude! Your Piplup was awesome! But my Turtwig is better of course!"

"Excuse me, but you do realize that we do not own these, right?"

"…Bloody hell yeah…But we needed them!"

As if on cue, Lucas came.

"Ah, here it is…Wait a minute, those Poke Balls…"

"Sorry, he got them first."

"WHAT?! YOU USED THEM?! Oh god…How will I tell him this…Sorry!" And he ran with the briefcase.

"Well, that was weird again, right? Let's get the hell out of here!" And then he ran away, dragging me of course.

Then, while we were on our way home, we saw the two, AGAIN.

"Goddammit it's you again…" I muttered, so no one would hear me.

"Hmm…Piplup and a Turtwig…Lucas! We're going back to the lab!" And with that he left, AGAIN.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Wow. He didn't even yell at us, but at him." H laughed.

"Lucas reminds me of Latvia, and Rowan being Russia. Omg, is it just me or its it a coincidence?!" I asked.

Jaw dropping moment!

"So true! I mean, Lucas has L and Latvia too! Rowan has R and Russia! And Lucas sounds just like Latvia, and Rowan ordering Lucas around like Russia doing the same to Latvia."

"Alright, no time to fangirl, or fan'boy'. I need to go, my mom's gonna get mad."

"Geez…Yeah. See ya~" And with that he left.

I smiled, took a quick look at my Poke Ball.

I walked home, meeting my mom.

"Mom, I'm back."

"Geez K- OMG YOU GOT A POKEMON?!"

"Yeah?"

"Wow! I mean, it's been long enough since I was a Trainer!"

"You were?!"

"Yeah! I am after all, Alice Kirkland ((Nyotalia reference? Yes. I ran out of names xD)), formerly known as Alice Gray, the Pokemon Champ! But then I pretty much lost xD"

"Kirkland? Speaking of which, I haven't met dad."

"Oh he's busy with work. I haven't heard from him either. Oh I forgot, here, forgot to deliver this gift to you. Your new shoes!"

"FROM ENGLAND?!"

"Yes! It's pretty nice!"

"AWESOME! NIGHT MOM!"

"Night K!"

I guess that this Pokemon World isn't bad…But then…

Those Starlies…died…instead of faint…Is this world…A Nuzlocke?!

* * *

So, here are the rules I'll be playing with:

Any Pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be released (If it something that I truly like, I box it)

I can only capture the first Pokemon in the area. If it faints, or flees, or if I flee, I cannot catch any other anymore.

Nicknaming them all (I'll be using a Hetalia theme)

Black-outs are considered game overs, nothing else.

Traded Pokemon are NOT allowed, except for NPC trades (But I rarely do these, so X it out)

I cannot reset the game when things go wrong. I always do this xD

Additional Rules (It's also known as Optional Rules):

Starter Pokemon is based on my ID. 1-3 is grass, 4-6 is fire, 7-9 is water (Which I will be using, Piplup), and 0 being my choice.

Dupes Clause, no duplicate captures (including evolved ones)

Rules will not start until I get Poke Balls.

Making battle style into 'set' instead of shift.

Shiny Pokemons can be captured in any time, and it will not be released after it faints.

HM Slaves are allowed

This is a Fanfiction based on my gameplay on YouTube, Pokemon Pearl Nuzlocke.


End file.
